Cosmetics are increasingly important at formal occasions, to the point where they have become basic manners.
A conventional cosmetic container has a container body, a housing, a rotating body and a brush.
The container body is for receiving powder. The housing is connected to an opening of the container body; moreover, the housing has a plurality of penetrating holes formed in a top thereof. The rotating body has a plurality of through holes formed in a top thereof and the plural through holes correspond to the plural penetrating holes of the housing. The brush is arranged on the rotating body.
The rotating body is rotated until the through holes of the rotating body completely coincide with the penetrating holes of the housing. Powder in the container body then flows out from the container body.
However, powder flow rate of the conventional cosmetic container is not controlled. Unnecessary powder flows out, which wastes too much powder.
Therefore, according to above descriptions, there are some issues of inconvenience, which need to be improved.